


40. Crossdressing

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [21]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Panties, Teasing, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Slowly he ran his tongue along the seam of his lips as he looked back to the pretty fabric. Even with the flowery pattern it took nothing away from Josh, in fact highlighted his beauty, sitting all snug and wrapping him like a present.





	40. Crossdressing

It was a trick of the light. Or his imagination running haywire from exhaustion. Those had to be the best explanations for whatever he 'saw'. It was the end of a long and high-energy show as usual, and he and Josh were standing up front for their customary bows, when Tyler swung an arm over the drummer's sweaty shoulder and caught a glimpse of...that.

Typically Josh's shorts rode low enough to show off a peek of hipbones and back dimples, the very same hipbones and back dimples many a fan would gush about later when they shared their photos but Tyler held his private pleasure in knowing he was the one who got to lick and kiss and stroke there as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. And from where he was looking right now he had a good view of those dimples with a very distinctive line of red below them. Red like their confetti, his eyelids, his hair, his hat, the red of passion and energy and fire standing out on Josh's skin. As long as it wasn't blood standing out...

Tyler registered all this in a blinking moment and before he knew it he and Josh had done their bows and were now getting ushered backstage.

Typically within the privacy of their dressing room, the two would share a deep kiss over the adrenaline and satisfaction of a well-done show before drying away all the sweat and changing into fresher clothes for whatever the rest of the night held, but those were the last things on Tyler's mind right now. Once the door was shut behind them, he gripped to Josh's broad shoulders and hissed with no finesse, "Hands on the table."

He couldn't see it, but he figured the drummer was grinning like a fool. "Yes, _sir_." Still Josh obeyed to get his hands down and Tyler was able to now get a clearer look.

Nope, he hadn't been hallucinating it, between creamy skin and the stark white of Josh's shorts was that red line. And thank goodness it didn't look to be blood; in fact, the top was shaped almost like a scalloping wave. Like...

A grin curled onto Tyler's lips as the answer became obvious. _Oh, you._ He slipped two fingertips into the waistband of the white shorts, and hearing no noise of protest pulled the material down.

The red was fabric for what was probably the prettiest pair of panties Tyler had ever seen, dotted with pale pink roses in various stages of bloom and hugging the firm muscles of Josh's ass like it had been sewn on that way. It wasn't a thong but the legs were cut very high like one, and somehow that notion was stirring even more lust inside Tyler than he thought possible. Showing off those amazing legs...

His erotic reverie was interrupted by Josh's breathy moan, and he lifted his gaze from the panties to see the drummer looking over his shoulder, their eyes locked.

Far from the cheekiness Tyler was picturing a moment ago, Josh's eyes were wide and his lips parted slightly in what could only be an anticipatory look. Add to that the sheen of sweat still on his skin and he seemed almost nervous. Did he think Tyler was going to be mad or something? Think he was a sissy?

Oh no, those thoughts were the furthest thing from Tyler's mind at all. Slowly he ran his tongue along the seam of his lips as he looked back to the pretty fabric. Even with the flowery pattern it took nothing away from Josh, in fact highlighted his beauty, sitting all snug and wrapping him like a present. He could only imagine it looked just as delicious on the other side. And did it feel just as pretty as it looked? Tyler slipped his fingertips close again, and still no noise of protest.

"Where'd you get these, kitten?" His question was casual as he traced along the waistband, feeling the distinct embroidery spell out 'Victoria's Secret'. Oh, his boy had some high-class taste.

Josh shivered under the touch as light as it was, and he licked his gorgeous lips before saying in a low tone, "Online. Saw a picture and thought they were cute."

Oh, they were _very_ cute. But Tyler wasn't ready to completely let his guard down yet. He pat Josh's hip with a "Turn around." It was a demand, but so gentle and one Josh willingly obeyed.

Oh, god, yes, he did look as delicious on the other side, like five-course-meal delicious. Josh's hipbones and faint happy trail line sloped down into the waistband like three arrows pointing to a prize, the prize being his cock straining against the fabric. Tyler could easily guess that hard-on was as much from arousal as it was nerves.

"Baby..." With heat rising in his face he reached out to stroke again, this time along Josh's length and watching him shiver even before the double sensations of cool fabric and hot skin completely registered. He really deserved to be told it was all right. "I bet these feel really nice on your skin. Is that what you like?" Tyler asked with a smile and traced a lazy swirl pattern up and down.

Josh's breath hitched quite loudly and color started blooming in his cheeks to match the flowers, and if Tyler had less self-control he would've come in his pants from that alone. "Uh...uh-huh."

Dance, dance, Tyler's fingers traveled up to his boyfriend's abs, still slick with sweat. "Y'got any other colors?" his grin widened to dimple his face.

Finally Josh's nervous expression collapsed, but the good kind of collapse into the smile he'd been picturing. Those sweet mocha eyes looked so much clearer and that was a relief for both of them. "Um, not yet?"

What a darling. Tyler grabbed one of the towels that had been left for them and looped it behind Josh like a playful lasso to draw him close. Despite his shorts now being around his ankles the drummer stayed on his feet and automatically locked his arms around Tyler's waist, the movement making their noses touch and soft giggles escape. "Hi," Josh said playfully. 

Tyler kissed the tip of that big nose he adored- so many details to love about his man- and started ruffling the towel over Josh's skin to dry him off in their familiar ritual. Just as familiar was Josh's kitten purr, which sounded like it was as much from relief that Tyler wasn't judging him as it was from the contact.

"Y'know," Tyler offered as he rubbed the towel in circles on Josh's chest, "maybe after we get back to the hotel and order dinner in, we could do a little online browsing."

"Yeah?" Josh's question was casual, but the nudge Tyler felt against his hip was anything but. _Mmm._

"Anything my kitten wants." So many images were tumbling through his mind. Little lace, little ribbon, more deep colors against Josh's beautiful skin- "Then I'm gonna take my time teasing you out of these," he tugged at a hipband and it snapped back with a sound not unlike a smack of the hand when he wanted to get Josh red.

The drummer wriggled out of the embrace with a squeak, kicked his fallen shorts away, and picked up a fresh pair of track pants, making sure to purposely turn and bend so the flower pattern was right in Tyler's face again. With another glance over his shoulder, he asked, "You think anyone would ask questions if I ordered something with 'If Lost Please Return to Tyler Joseph' on the ass?" But Tyler was too engrossed by the hip waggle as his boyfriend was shimmying his pants up.

Damn, he was a lucky guy.


End file.
